dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dog Men
}} |image = Dog Men cover.jpg |image caption = Dog Men cover |release date = 2018 |isbn = 1-524-10544-9}} Dog Men is a six-issue graphic novel mini-series published in 2018, written by author Jim Butcher and Mark Powers. Pencilled by Joseph Cooper, with covers by Diego Galindo. It is set between Small Favor and Turn Coat.Comics Plot In a dream sequence, Harry Dresden faces again Puck, who is back to Chicago with friends. One by one, John Marcone, Karrin Murphy and Molly Carpenter fall at the enemy's hand - Dresden wakes up and realizes his subconscious has made it all up. Later, Joseph Listens-to-Wind pays him a visit - he needs help. A few people have disappeared in Taylor, MS, and Dresden's abilities are badly needed; a wolf man has been seen on the place they've disappeared from. After the examination of the crime scene and a promise to Mary and Max Martineaux to help them, Listen-to-Winds and Dresden are stopped by agents Biggs and Lytle and warned to stay away from Taylor. Dresden enters the local pub, while Listens-ti-Wind explores the local wilderness. At the pub, Dresden's talk with the Taylor pub's barmaid is interrupted by Carolyn LaChaise, who leads him outside and in a fight with her and her two partners. The fight is interrupted by Listens-to-Wind returning from his exploration in the wild, and he leads Dresden and Mouse to the Wolf people's grove for a parley. The Wolf people attack Mouse, and Dresden retaliates. Listens-to-Wind tries to calm things down only to be injured in the attempt; Agents Lytle and Biggs and their men surround the combatants in that moment. Dresden passes out only to wake up in a hospital room, with Listens-to-Wind recovering from his injuries; Lytle and Dresden fight over the wizard's presence, only to be interrupted by Deputy Gentle, who calls jurisdiction on Biggs and Lytle. Afterwards, Dresden informs Gentle about the presence of ghouls in town; Gentle is not surprised, and guides him to the Minor locations#Taylor morguetown's morgue. Mouse picks up a scent, leading Dresden and Gentle to a ghoul disguised as a cleaning staff member. In turn, he draws them to the town's graveyard, where they're surrounded by the pack of ghouls. Carolyn LaChaise requests the life of Gentle's for Dresden's action that same night and for Ambre LaChaise's demise some time before. Using a gravity spell, however, Dresden allows the two of them to flee the graveyard. In a second meeting, Listens-to-Wind recommends to enlist the help of Lytle and Biggs agency, and Gentle goes to them to ask for help, while Dresden parleys with the Wolf-people. Gentle, Biggs and Lytle organize the exodus of Taylor's people; they manage to almost evacuate the town when the ghouls attack - the last bus can only reach the church, which can't keep the ghouls out. Dresden arrives when the fight breaks out, leading the Wolf people in battle - an uneasy alliance between the agency soldiers and the wolf people completely destroy the ghoul pack. Agreeing to leave each other alone, the agency's team and the wizards part way. References External links * Dog Men at Dynamite Publishing Category:Dog Men